gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Cloud Galaxy
Mount Cloud Galaxy greatly resembles Fluffy Bluff, except the mountains are taller Missions Star 1: Head in the Clouds Mario must scale Mount Cloud and reach the Power Star at the Summit. Secret Star 1: Master Of The Skies Mario must get to higher under the summit where to smallest cloud is where the power star is, find Cloud Flowers to get more clouds to get more higher. Star 2: Spiny Command Of Prince Lakitu's Vengeance Mario must defeat "Mega Lakitu" referred to as "Prince Lakitu" son of "Giga Lakitu" (King Lakitu). Secret Star 2: Fly Time For Wing Mario Mario must find a platform from behind where you land, Mario must turn into Cloud Mario to get to that platform with a Wing Shroom to fly, use Wing Mario to get through 5 rings of coins in the sky, Mario must get one coin each in the middle of every ring in the sky. Star 3: The Clouded Castle Mario must get to the clouded castle and go way up, Mario must turn into Cloud Mario to get up to the clouded castle, Mario must get up to the power star quick when your half way there a giant propeller that sucks the clouds and the clouded castle fast, keep going until you reached the top where there's another propeller that will blow you and the cloud really fast, hurry before the propeller gets closer and you will fall down. Secret Star 3: High Gravities Rainy Day Mario must feed a hungry luma 30 coins, to unlock a new black & white cloud-like galaxy, turn into Cloud Mario to get to the gravity patern to get to the top and without getting wet by rain, find a way to the top of the cloud with a platform in the middle where the giant crystal with a power star in it. Star 4: Mario Is Walking On Air Mario must get to the power star without turning into Cloud Mario, Mario must get to the launch star to the cloud & platform area to get the power star, use the platforms to get across the way to the power star without falling on the clouds which are unable to walk on or else you'll fall down when clouds disappear. Secret Star 4: Waddlewings Gliding Stars Mario must find the super acorn to turn into Squirrel Mario to fly to the platform with a launch star on it, get to the launch star to launch yourself to get to the tree-like galaxy defeat 5 Fastest Waddlewings to save and collect 5 sliver stars to make the power star appear. Speedy Comet (Red): Mount Cloud Speed Run Mario must beat "Head In The Clouds" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Mega Lakitu Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Mega Lakitu with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Of Cloud Castle Mario must race against Cosmic Mario to the power star on to the platforms over the clouds. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes On Mount Cloud Galaxy Mario must get to the power star threw fast enemies on the clouds. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins In The Clouded Castle Mario must collect 100 purple coins in the clouded castle in under 4 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Foo Clouds With Combos. Mario must defeat 100 Foos in under 5 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flashing Sky Of Mount Cloud Galaxy Mario must find the power star threw the dark in Mount Cloud Galaxy wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Mega Lakitu Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3